


daring to desire you 惧于欲求

by Umine



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Temporary unhappiness, True Love, unrequited love but not really
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umine/pseuds/Umine
Summary: 这里是太太的原话：我超爱这本书，但是结局却令人难以接受。我决定来写一篇我自己的（happy）ending.因为Oliver和Elio之间的爱情值得一个重归于好的happy ending.我加入了很多与时间相关的情节，但是尽可能地减少了政治相关。这篇文章更多是关于音乐，事物，和年代感。你会看到在某段时间大家去了San Francisco.这篇仅供参考，因为我从来没去过，所以我不想写得太辣鸡。并且我决定让Vimini仍然活着，因为我爱她：）这篇文章是用旁白的写法，就像小说里那样，从Elio的视角写。有很多直白的做爱情节， 但都是有爱而且双方同意的，如果你不喜欢BL,就不要看这篇文章（以及原著小说）Aciman是个天才而我不是，所以请原谅我的不足。这更像是向我爱的原著致敬而不是尝试修改它。最后：我结合了电影和小说的情节，但我只看了电影预告片。如果你看过电影，请原谅文章中的错误。我想要在被Guadagnino的大作影响之前写出我的作品。请享受！





	daring to desire you 惧于欲求

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daring To Desire You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235209) by [Eva_Marlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Marlowe/pseuds/Eva_Marlowe). 



> 翻译了Eva_Marlowe太太的文章！起初是因为看到有人在随缘居上求这篇文章的翻译，而且刚刚看完cmbyn却找不到粮就一边翻译一边自给自足了。  
> 没想到这篇真的是文学底蕴十足。。。一半的时间都是在找文献和典故，引用多的不得了，只能疯狂赞美太太并且对自己的文化水平嗤之以鼻了。  
> 而且语言也非常的优美，我自己是觉得没有充分翻译出那个意境，强烈建议大家看看太太的原版。  
> 而且太太只读过原著，而我只看过电影。。。我应该读读原著的，所以我觉得我可能会搞错很多梗。。。请大家谅解  
> 题目在电影里应该是来源于Perman爸爸和Oliver关于雕塑的探讨时说的那句“daring to desire”（他们仿佛在问你敢不敢爱上他们）（大概）我查到的梗我都直接标注了，因为实在是太多了一起放到文章最后才有可能影响阅读。请大家原谅我粗鄙的翻译，尽量一字一句看，并且看看那些梗的详细。还有一些音乐也推荐大家听听看感受一下。因为作者真的超用心。  
> 再次谢谢大家了！！

Daring to desire you 惧于欲求

第一章：意大利，1983年十月到1984年一月。

这是烤栗子和辛辣的酒散发出的浓郁香气，与我们夏日田园生活的海盐味截然不同。  
我已经以一种疯狂宛若地狱的状态度过了三个月，用学业和钢琴练习在表面上充实我的生活，尽管我的心思全然不在其中。  
九月份从Oliver那里打回来的一通电话令我出神，因此我陷入了一种长时间的、紧张抑郁的情绪中。  
“我本打算在明年春天结婚，”他的声音听起来陌生而冰冷，他那从大西洋彼岸传来的声音就像在责骂我，让我觉得自己是那么渺小而不值一提，就像是一个仆从被通知说要在主人归来前把房间彻底通风透气。  
“你还在吗？”在我这边保持了很长一段时间的寂静后，他询问道。  
“你为什么说‘本打算结婚’？”  
这下变成了他那边的沉默。我的心脏在肋骨下猛跳，我真害怕它们破裂开来。要是我的身体不那么坚固结实的话，现在可能已经散架融化了。  
“我毁约了，”他说，拯救我于痛苦之中，“听着，我们会在面对面的时候好好讨论这件事。我讨厌在电话上说——这是误解的温床。我不想让你觉得有负担。”  
“你说过你会为我们……为我们之间发生的事情付出代价。”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“那你是什么意思？”  
他叹了口气，但我可以从中察觉到交织而出的情感。尽管他与我相隔甚远使我们无法眼神相触，但我们之间的联系并没有因此断开。  
“你才十七岁，你可以更加轻松地忘却并重新开始，但这于我来说不太现实——这就是我的意思。这仅仅是一个客观现象，并不是我在拒绝你。”  
自八月份起，我的胸口第一次觉得如释重负。我也终于能够呼吸，感觉不到肺里嵌着的碎冰块了。  
“我还能感觉到你的爱抚。”我低声细语，他不禁呻吟出声。  
“停下，你会杀了我的。”他低声抱怨。  
“如果你这么做你也会杀了我的。”我回答他。这就是我们对话的结束，因为他的一个学生需要他的帮助。

那时之后他只和我爸通了一次电话。那是一次很冗长的谈话，我仅仅从中听闻了一个梗概，那就是Oliver要来这里住两周直到主显节（意大利儿童节），然后他要去圣地亚哥，他在当地的一所大学获得了一个教授职位。  
当时我并不想进一步追问他，我曾担心Oliver缺乏自由而筑起了一面墙壁，我生怕这面脆弱的墙毁于一旦。  
我和Marzia的友谊重新开始了，就好像什么都没有掺入，什么都没有改变，尽管我曾确信那般无礼是不可挽回的。这本应使我快乐，但它却使我开始怀疑我和Oliver之间的过往：如果他当时是想将我们的激情简化成浪漫风流的公分母呢？我最不想要的就是拍拍后背之类的亲密无间和一个老父亲般的慈爱眼色，这意味着我们的关系只是夏日玩笑中的一小部分。  
你不会这样对我的，对吗Oliver？在罗马你深深吻我之后，尽管我当时病得不轻，人们都在调笑我们；在我们分享我们平时向世人隐瞒的，我们身体的秘密之后，你不会这样对我的，对吗？  
如果你想，你尽可以忘记我，但是永远不要让我仅仅成为一个远方的友人。

我发觉巴赫正是我想要的，而Glenn Gould（加拿大钢琴演奏家，以演奏巴赫乐曲闻名于世）的演奏与我悲哀的心境不谋而合。尽管我永远不能指望达到他的大师级水平，但我喜欢模仿他低吟般的琴声。今晚，在Oliver和我的父母在壁炉边喝酒时，这可以让我投入在音乐中，  
我们握了手，而我被你穿着的厚羊绒衫深深吸引。从你身体中散发出的一波波热量就好似熔岩一般。  
我无法与你对视，但我的视线四处飘摇，寻找着你的印象，就好像一张张随意的宝丽来照片：你留有胡须的脸颊、梳向脑后的头发、闪着金光的六芒星、漂白了的牛仔裤。而你的带着烟味的、朴实的味道，如利剑一般刺入了我的腹股沟。  
“你的头发长长了，”你说，而我嗫嚅了几句，类似于“它们让我的脖子保持温暖”，“我喜欢。”你回答道。不知为何我觉得这就好似你按摩我的肩膀那时：我因你能如此轻易地对我这么做而感到惊喜兴奋，然而我却无法用同样轻松而漫不经心的举措回应你。  
“谢了，”我喃喃自语，将你留给了我的父母。他们正要安排你的居所，而那是——再一次的——我的房间。

Mafalda非常高兴。她为他准备了许多拿手菜：意大利土豆饺配南瓜和南瓜饺子，而他同杏汁一起吞食得有滋有味。  
“非常美味，”他宣称，并享受地咂了咂嘴。她的脸上堆满了笑容，不停地感谢他。  
“谢谢、谢谢，Ulliva先生（意大利语口音）。”她重复着。  
一个电影明星：这就是他一直在她和我母亲眼中的形象。  
“要玩扑克吗？”我妈问道，但是她的眼睛满溢愉悦，就好像她已经预料到他会因这言中之意而感到窘迫。  
“我现在已经戒了。”他严肃的回答。很明显他的生活已变得不再那么百无聊赖：他不再像那个夏天时对他的钱财那样漠不关心了。尽管他曾说他从预科起就要自己支付生活费，但那大概只是个玩笑。  
他曾提起过一次他的父亲是一个严谨而敏锐的保守主义者。很明显他并不知道Oliver的性向，而他也不可能接受偏离了训诫的儿子。  
“你曾心不在焉，但那都是过去的事了，”我爸评论道，温柔地笑着，轻拍母亲的手，“你现在有更多重要的事业去追求，并会获得无限的成果。”  
Oliver看着他的酒杯点了点头，看起来像是迷上了那红宝石色的液体。  
“太对了，教授，”他表示同意，而我发觉他们都在等我发表看法，但我没什么可说的。  
Mafalda救了场，带来了潘多洛（意大利面包，圣诞节必备甜点，百度一下你值得拥有），它的山顶覆盖着皑皑白雪般的糖霜。我正打算去弹琴，于是我把我的那份包在了纸巾里一同带去了客厅。  
你一定会觉得我很无情，Oliver，但我只是害怕我的期望毁于一旦。  
也许我们之间的风流韵事可以将你引向其他男人：那些更年长、更独立、不那么骨瘦如柴的男人们。  
因为总是我这边陷入困境：为什么你这种希腊神祇般的人物要和我这种皮包骨的小男孩浪费时间？比起千千万万更值得你去爱的人来，我又能给你什么？  
我发现我的琴声以咆哮代替了低吟，当然Gould的在天之灵一定不会反对就是了；毕竟这虽是音乐，实际上却是在我胸中奔涌的情愫。  
“你在照着书弹，”Oliver说，紧贴着我的左耳，“竟然没有大胆的演绎。”我不但没听到他的接近，而且也没注意到我的父母是何时离开了房间。  
“有些东西不应该被纂改。”  
“我完全赞成。”  
他的手落在我的后颈上，玩弄着我的发梢，用手指梳理我颈背上翘起的卷发。  
“看来你更喜欢我短发的样子，”我的回答愚蠢至极。  
他的笑声回荡在房间里，将其从冬眠中唤醒。  
“你曾说过……我当然是想让你与我一起，同你一样，但我现在开始怀疑你其实对我的到来不情不愿。”  
我有点想要用耸肩敷衍过去，就像我在我们共同度过初夜时所做的那样，那时他问我是否想要在做爱之前先谈谈。我没有表现得残忍无情，是因为我已被强烈的情感吞噬殆尽。然而最后，我选择说出真相。  
“我只是不敢相信你就在这里。”  
他俯身吻上我的后颈。这个吻甜蜜、湿润而完美，我立刻就来了感觉。  
保持着坐在琴凳上的姿势，我转向他，将脸埋在他的胸口，感受着在我的抚触之下，肌肉的收缩。  
他的羊绒衫带着檀香和雄性气息。我从头至脚都仿佛被点燃了一般，像个破娃娃一样软塌下来。  
“我能带你去床上吗，我可爱的小王子？”  
我点头，深吸了几口气。  
在两周前刚失去你之后，如今又深陷其中的感觉如何？猛然间，我们在罗马的最后一夜带着它伤痕累累的光荣战绩回到了我的脑中；还有和父亲的那场谈话，就好像一柄利刃直入我心：当它刺入时仅仅带来了一些刺痛，但实际上却形成了致命的伤口：就好像那曲“今夜无人入睡”，它的歌词大意与其正相反。  
Oliver一定察觉到了我犹豫的原因；毕竟他能像读书一般读懂我，哪怕是最隐秘的地方。  
“这一次我们应该先谈谈。实际上，我今晚什么都不想做。”  
“那我接下来是否应该去客房睡觉？”  
我的声音听起来尖锐而失落，就好像没吃晚饭就被逼去睡觉的可怜孩子。  
“如果你不在我身边入睡，我觉得我不可能睡得着。”他说。  
“那我能亲你吗？”  
他抬起我的下巴，用拇指轻抚我的下唇。  
“你这个蠢蛋。”  
在我做出防卫之前，他用闲着的那只手伸向我侧身挠痒。这很快就演变成了一个愚蠢的摔跤比赛。我们咯咯笑着，大声地抱怨着，最终又能和对方轻松相处了。四个月的时光在几秒内蒸发地无影无踪，而我们又回到了一切开始的地方。

在我房间外的走廊，我们共享一支烟。我的口袋里有一包起皱的高卢香烟（顶级品牌），而他有一盒火柴，上面印着意大利语的希望二字（speranza）。  
“这是从城里的餐馆里搞到的吗？”  
“我们去过一次，我记得吃了披萨和啤酒。”  
“你一直留着这个火柴盒子？”  
“我一直留着，”他回答，从鼻孔中喷出袅袅烟雾。  
我感到有些膨胀，沉醉于他的存在所带来的狂喜中。  
外头的夜晚清朗依旧，夜幕上点缀着星星，但比起夏夜更加稀疏。那时的夜晚就好像要将我们拥入怀中似的。  
“我有些想念蝉声了，”他说，俯身在我的脸颊落下一吻。这个吻单纯而拘谨，但正因其禁欲使其变得更加色情了。  
“我可一点都不想念蚊子。”我回答，从头至尾舔过他的拇指。  
“不要再煽动我了。”  
“我们真的需要谈谈吗？”  
“那时我们没谈你就后悔了，还记得吗？当你早上醒来的时候，你对我们做过的事感到厌恶。你甚至想让我打包走人，如果这由你做主的话。”  
我太过惊讶，以至于无法反驳。当然他完完全全摸清了我的想法，明白我当时是如何清点他的四肢来证明我和他都是人类没什么不同，决定再也不要贪求他。  
“那并没有持续多久啊。”  
“足够久以至于使我产生自我厌恶了，但重点不是这个。重点是你，我可能对你造成的伤害。”  
“我只是有点恼火。”  
“你是在厌恶我。承认吧。”  
我倚向他，脑袋靠在他的胸口，心脏的正上方。  
“这只是有点消化不良，就像吃了太多冰激凌。”  
最好还是不要告诉他我曾希望可以在漱口水里洗个澡好冲走那些懊悔和自我厌恶。他那之后再也没有没有碰过我，而我也确信这些感情与他无关，而是因那时的场面在光天化日之下显得有些诡异而不详。  
“我应该停下的。”  
“我没想让你停。”  
“你不知道你想要的到底是什么。”  
“但你知道我要的东西就在你这里。”  
“这就是问题所在。”  
我将手滑入他的手，将我们的手指并在一起。它们不再是日晒后的棕褐色，而那柔和的洁白触动了我，尽管它们带着男人的力度。  
我们的香烟已经全部挥霍完毕，我们将烟头扔进了后花园里。  
“我想要的是你。”我说，而这并非谎言，尽管我将那晚无数的困惑都暗藏于心，在我脑中的某个声音也一直催促我转身离开。你不应该这么做，看看你都做了什么，它们毁了接下来的早晨。我们那场做爱带来了我对他的激情与热恋，随时随地烧灼着我。  
“你知道他们常说：对你想要的东西保持警惕。”  
“这就是你现在为什么不碰我了的原因吗？”  
“我从没这样说过。来吧，我们钻到被窝里去躺着。这里真冷。”他大笑着，将我紧拥入怀。我差点忘记他的开朗、无忧无虑、美国式自信只是用来隐藏他的羞怯紧张的表皮。现在我基本知道如何应对，但那时的我仍会因他的亲昵举措而沉沦。我的裤子已经被露水沾湿，我迫不及待地想要裸着身子在被子里与他相拥。  
“好的，”我回答，将脸颊在他鼓动着的胸膛上蹭了蹭。

结果我没能如愿：Oliver坚持让我们穿着T恤和睡裤，无视了我的央求和怒火。  
“裸着睡更容易抱团取暖，”我抗议道，“这和在进入海水之前要先冲个凉来调节体温的道理是一样的。”  
他怜爱地看着我笑了笑，他的眼睛在我的牛津小夜灯发出的昏暗光芒中闪烁。  
“怎么了？”  
“试图用科学说服我——这是个明智的策略。”  
他吻了吻我的鼻尖，顺着下巴吻了我两侧的脸颊，而我在他拉开距离之前弓起背压向他，我确信他会这么干。

我最不想花费我们宝贵的时间用来交谈，考虑到我难以将所有的重点都化作言语。我可以将整日时间消磨在闲聊Britten（疑似Edward Benjamin Britten，英国作曲家，以组歌闻名） 和Bassani上，但当涉及我的情感问题时，我就会失去我的雄辩之力。  
“这于我来说也不容易，如果你那么想的话，但是没有别的方法了。如果你想，你可以问我问题。”  
我躺倒在他的臂弯里，把脑袋搁在他的肩上。  
“关于你的未婚妻？”  
这个词从我嘴里吐出时，就好像中文或者日文一样陌生。Oliver的叹息呼在我的皮肤上，有些痒；他的呼吸有些下流，让我不顾一切地想要舔舐他的嘴唇和舌头。  
“在我来意大利之前我们曾经有一些过往。她不太喜欢旅游；她热爱她的祖国家乡，对其余的世界不感兴趣。她的家人是我的朋友；所有的一切都已经置办完毕，等着在第二年春天举行婚礼。但事实上我从中抽离并不仅仅是为了我的书，也是因为我需要去寻找一些东西，关于我自己的。”  
“你……”  
“请说。”  
“我不是你睡过的第一个男人。”  
这不是一个问题，因为Oliver似乎和男人有经验的疑虑已经在我脑中徘徊很久，而当他含我的老二时也显然不是第一次。  
“我在大学的时候做过一些蠢事；我们什么都做过。在来意大利之前，我怀疑那只是一个特殊时期。我也喜欢女人。”  
“这是当然。”  
“你可能会认为我会跟任何接近我的女孩滚床单，但我现在就先告诉你你错了，我的朋友。我可能会和她们调情，甚至给她们一些亲吻，但这就已经是极限了。”  
我还记得他与Chiara跳舞时的模样，她摆动臀部的方式以及他是如何像邮票一样紧贴着她，她的大腿挤压上他的胯部。我清了清嗓子，摇了摇头。  
“你看见的那些都是我故意做给你看的。”  
“你想让我吃醋？”  
“我第一次碰你的时候，你表现的有些畏缩。那之后，你一直和我保持距离。我希望如果我推你一把，你会有所反应。这不是想伤害你，只是想要点醒你。”  
“我曾花了好几个小时盯着你的泳衣看。”  
“我也花了好几个小时等着你过来吻我。”  
这是一个我无法拒绝的邀请：我蹭上他的身体，将嘴唇挤入他的，和我们第一次接吻时饥渴到失智的感觉一样。他的胡茬刮蹭着我的脸颊，他的嘴中泄出一声叹息，然后我终于品尝到了他；他浑身热气腾腾，同我一样不顾一切。他的舌戏弄并爱抚着我的，而不久就随着这个吻得加深加强变得大胆而迫切。  
他先收了手，但他呼吸急促，牙关紧咬。  
“如果你坚持要这么做，我们就没办法结束我们的谈话，而我想我们必须要谈一次。明天我该刮刮胡子。”他补了一句，爱抚着我通红的脸颊。  
我不在乎你弄伤我些许，我说。他的眼中充满了类似厌恶的神情。  
“但我在乎。我在乎你而且永远都不想伤害你。你的肌肤就像桃子一般娇嫩。”  
我们突然发现他所提到的这个特别的水果与我当年玩弄的那个不谋而合，然后发出了意味深长的嬉笑声。  
“那天后我都不忍直视桃子了。”他说。  
“Anchise如果发现我们对他珍贵的水果做了什么，会把我们送去疯人院。”  
“这当然对我来说很珍贵了，你曾经用它来自慰诶。”  
我直直地盯着他，想起了他那能够将我牢牢钉住的钢铁般的凝视。我惧怕它，同时也深知我罪有应得。现在我只能在它该存在的时候看到它，比如自卫的时候或者想挽回一些不可避免的事情的时候。  
在那凝视之下是黛蓝色的阴影，而我先前从未注意到过。  
“我之前没睡好。谢天谢地这些事情都已经是陈年往事了。”  
“你放弃了你的婚约是因为你发现你想要和男人睡觉？”  
“是你……我想要睡的人是你。”  
这个宣言带给我的震惊和桃子事件相当：我放任眼泪从脸颊上滚落，自暴自弃地呜咽起来。  
“这不必成为一场闹剧：我不想让你感到负担，即使我就在这里也不想。我跟你父亲讲过，他说这都取决于你，他和你母亲不会介入，首当其冲的还是供给你的教育开销。”  
“你说的是我想的意思吗？”我问，将他在七月底的那个下午问我的话返还给了他。  
能够享有这么一副身躯令我感到荒诞失真：他前臂的内侧肌肉，他毛绒绒的胸膛，他线条完美的鼻梁。我曾确信我永远地失去了他，而这个十二月则是在一生离别前的缓刑期。  
他亲吻着我脖颈上的雀斑，一个接一个，发出低呼声。  
“在你明年七月期末考试结束后，你可以来美国学习。你曾说在我们见面前你就已经这么计划好了。San Francisco有一些好大学，而在那里我们也可以更轻松地……做我们自己。我们不需要住在一起，实际上，我更希望你与其他同学共享住所。这是你不应该错过的美好经历。”  
“而我的话语已经太多，推积在那用以装点你沉默风度的、小小钻石周围。”  
（在此附上我找到的策兰的原诗：  
Below

Led home into oblibion  
The sociable talk of  
Our slow eyes

Led home, syllable after syllable,shared  
Out among the dayblind dice, for which  
The playing hand reaches out,large,  
Awakening.

And the too much of my speaking:  
Heaped up round the little  
Crystal dressed in the style of your silence.）  
他向我引用了策兰的诗句，知道那对我来说意味着全世界。他将我看作是茫茫人海中意外重逢的兄弟：我的同类——我的兄弟——！他也从无法给予准确回答的困境中拯救了我。  
“直到七月之前我们可以像策兰和吉瑟丽（策兰之妻）一样通信往来。”  
“或者像策兰和巴赫曼（策兰的情人，他们的关系详见附录）那样更好，毕竟他从来没能忘记她，即使是在与吉瑟丽结婚之后。”  
（www.poemlife.com/libshow-2199.htm 此处有策兰生平以及和这两位女性的关系）  
“你想要忘记我吗？”  
“我试过，但你也看到我是有多‘成功’。”  
“我曾想过你在某一天会不得不报答我的情意，就像但丁在《地狱》（《神曲》第一章）中关于保罗和弗朗西斯卡所说的那样。”  
“爱，让一个被爱的人也无可豁免地去爱。”  
“对，”我嘀咕着，当他亲向我的嘴唇时，我仍在重复着那个有魔力的音节：对，对，对，对。  
我们很快就睡着了，我的唇仍紧贴着他的。

我很早就醒了。外面还是黑漆漆的。我们忘了去关那个牛津小夜灯，它的光影仍投射在Oliver平静的面庞上，他睡觉时是那么安详，看起来比我还要年轻，仅仅是一个小男孩。  
前夜流经我心的所有的情感现在沉淀为了一股情欲的暗流。我并不想吵醒他，所以我凝视着他，嗅闻他的肌肤，他散发着微弱的，肥皂和麝香的混合香气。  
我的首要目标是因他融化，让我的身体在狂喜之中向他缴械投降，就像夏天时排球赛后的那次肩部按摩一样。但是他熟睡时那年轻的模样，和他为我所做出的牺牲联系在一起，使我产生了一种狂热的保护欲。我必须向他展示我也能为他做些什么的能力，展示我不仅仅是他的忠实小信徒，只会亲吻他的石榴裙边。  
“早安，”他咕哝着，睡眼惺忪，看起来似乎还在梦里。  
他看了我一会儿，像春季暴雨过后甩干他的伞那样甩去了梦的残余。  
考虑到他有在黎明时跑步的习惯，我真怕他跳下床，将他全身的能量调整为运动状态。看来我无需顾虑这些。  
“为什么我们还穿着衣服？”他问，将一只手滑入我的裤子，发现我已经又硬又湿，都快要射出来了。他对着我宠溺而坏心地笑了笑，亲吻了我的嘴角。  
“是你想要先谈谈的。”  
“我的想法可真是荒唐。”  
他开始脱他的睡衣，但我急忙代替了他掌握主权，表达出我的意图，但我知道他能猜到，毕竟他很擅长读懂人们的暗示，尤其是我的。  
“干我，Oliver。”他在我的耳边低声咆哮着，我差点就在裤子里解放了。  
“Elio,Elio,Elio,”我呻吟着，当我伸手去摸他的下面时，发现那里已经浸透了，他的勃起通红而紧绷。  
当我们暂时平息下来，肌肤相亲，我攀上他的身体，只躺在上面，就好像长距离游泳后那样喘息，感受他胸腔中的搏动和他颤搐的勃起。与此同时，他的双手，如鸽羽般轻柔，爱抚着我的脊背和臀部。  
我曾买了一罐Glicemille护手霜（意大利品牌），一边沉浸在那个我差点占有的男人带来的回忆中，一边用它自慰。  
直到我感受到他是那么敏感而渴望性爱时，我才真正相信他那个夏天后没有爱上别人；当我终于插入了他，他叫出了我的名字，以至于我没能插几下就射了出来。我爱抚着他，直到他射在了我的腹部和胸口，这个景象致使我们都醉于情欲以及某些更深的，我不敢称之为爱的东西。

在早餐时，我父母假装没有注意到我恍惚的沉默和嘴边冒出的小胡茬。  
如果这还不够的话，我忍不住想帮Oliver切开他的溏心蛋。如果这是一幅希区柯克式场景，那这就会是揭露凶手的最显著线索。我爸对我妈笑了笑，而她不紧不慢地准备着我爸的牛奶咖啡，过度搅拌着这杯液体。我们听到电话铃声响起，然后Mafalda走进来，通知我们我的姑妈想要跟Oliver打个招呼；她和Chiara一家去瓦莱达奥斯塔滑雪了。  
“不好意思，”他说，离开了房间，Maflada愉快地跟在他身后。  
“他可真受欢迎，”在他走后我妈说。

我现在一定非常激动，因为我父亲突然改变了研究主题并要赶赴一个关于维特根斯坦的哲学研讨，而我不能也不想跟他一起去。他正在不断地制造背景噪声诸如你不能沉沦在令人失去理智的享乐生活里。我们还有两周的时间，而且不到六个月之后我们就不用分居两地除非我们想这么做。圣诞节后三天我就要18岁了，这意味着我可以和他第一次一起享受成人仪式。他的生日在五月末，所以我会像之前一样错过它，仅仅是几天的问题。  
时间就是一切。在不久的将来我会付出极大的代价明白这个道理：因那个令我心碎与自我厌恶的人。  
“她后悔她没带我一起去那个旅行，”Oliver坐回了餐桌旁时解释道。  
“她总是改主意。”  
“我并不是在责怪她……”  
“你有更棒的事情去做，”我父亲笑着说。  
当我看见Oliver的表情，我知道他就要说出我们商量好的计划了，而我不想成为家里的小宝贝。我不会让他把我抱在怀里，就好像我是一个柔弱的处女一样。  
“我已经决定好了，我想去圣地亚哥学习，在我毕业之后。你说过我如果准备好好努力的话就可以去美国。”  
最后有所隐瞒的氛围终于粉碎干净，我们又能自在地聊天了，结局令所有人满意，而且对于我们客人的存在的最后一丝顾虑也消失地一干二净。  
最重要的时，我再次忆起了Oliver在我眼中是多么熠熠生辉，他的金发碧眼就像是《悲惨青春》中的Helmut Berger，一个有关犹太人家庭的电影，我的最爱之一。我和Oliver还没成为朋友之前，在某个雨夜共享了这部电影。他从未看过或听说过，但他爱上了这部电影，并且坚决地拜读了原著小说。他带着这本书去了“天堂”，我在墨镜后观察他，沉浸在带给他快乐的狂喜之中。我发觉我也敞开了一些胸怀，而当他翻过每一页他都在表明他有多看重我们的友谊，甚至无视了别人的注视和不友善的寂静。

接下来的几天是我一生中最快活的日子。我之后感受到的幸福——也就是我现在正感受着的——也许会比它更好，但是这因悔恨和长大成人的种种需求而变得复杂难懂；那些日子则用快乐与希望包裹，没有任何妨碍来毁了它们。  
在那次早餐后，我爸就他关于德谟克利特的新书问了Oliver一些问题，而我妈弄乱了我的头发，并且告知我他们想在镇里的房子里待到圣诞夜。  
而他们的确这么做了，将我们和Mafalda留了下来，我们可以随心所欲。  
我们花了几个小时谈论了些不知所云的东西，躺在火炉边的小毛毯上，吃高糖油炸食物，读书，欢笑，拉着对方的手，接吻，将世界重塑成我们想要的模样。那里没有任何争吵，只有当我不想按照“本应该的方式”弹奏钢琴的时候，或者我吃了太多蜂蜜杏仁糖并且在午夜犯恶心的时候出现了一种像是怀孕了的眩晕感。  
“我应该在你吃第一颗之后就阻止你。”  
“你已经尽力了。”  
“还不够尽力，”他说，在我喝下甘菊柠檬茶时按摩着我的肠胃。  
吐过以后我又恢复了精神，虽然还是很虚弱，但是也同等程度地清醒了。我覆上他的手，将其引向我的胯部。  
“你确定你想要这个？”  
他微笑着，但是眼中透着深切的担忧，不过对于一点消化不良来说有些夸张了。我点点头，滑上他的膝盖，蠕动并呜咽着，而他用双手将我拖离。在他轻抚我的时候，他在我颈边嗫嚅了什么，而我并没听见。当我之后问他时，他笑着耸耸肩，就像我之前对他用的蒙混过关的把戏一样。我想要用我之前的秘密和他互换，但是他不同意。我说的都是属于你的，他说，算是一定程度上的安慰。想象一个医生规定做爱的正确操作，来作为治疗腹痛的方式。他用他的一件T恤把我打理干净了——而我把那件征用了，就像我当时征用那件“波涛般的蓝衬衫”（billowy, 原著中Elio将第一次见Oliver时他身上穿的蓝色衬衫形容为“波涛般的蓝衬衫”billowy blue shirt）一样——然后在我身边躺下，握着我的手直到我沉入睡眠。

我学校的一波朋友准备为我的生日举办一场宴会；Marzia不能去，因为她的父母带她去了陶尔米纳，去拜访她妈妈的亲戚们；在为聚会感到期待的同时，我也发现让Oliver像和Chiara等姑娘们一样与我共舞是不可能的。“她把大腿滑进了你的两腿之间，”某个下午我们躲在我的房间里时，我这样调笑他。  
我的父母为了圣诞节准时回家了，而一大波亲戚像虫灾般向我们袭来。我和Oliver尽最大的努力讨了他们的欢心，在没人注意的时候立刻溜之大吉了。  
“我告诉过你我那样做是因为我知道你在看。”  
“残忍。”  
“是为了你好。”  
（*莎士比亚“I must be cruel,only to be kind.”现代英语中简化为”cruel to be kind.”）  
我一拳锤在他的胳膊上，而他则向我的侧身挠痒。于是我们进行了一场搏斗，直到我们都气喘吁吁，头晕眼花。  
“即使你引用哈姆雷特也不可能逃脱罪行！”  
“那我该如何赎罪？”  
“你可以和我共舞，就像你曾跟她做的那样。”  
他跳了起来，将一个磁带插入了立体声播放器。这是一卷巴洛克音乐的混音带。Oliver张开双臂，以示邀请。当他将我拥入怀中时，他摇摆起来，嘴唇轻启，一只手搭在我的肩胛骨中央，舒展开来。我进一步靠向他，凝视着他的双眸。  
我们两个瞬间就硬了。他的触碰并不多，而是他将我紧紧抓住的双眼使我的欲火彻底燃烧。那摄人心魄的眼神流露着对我的情爱，又充满了独占欲。我们停下来开始接吻。饥渴、濡湿的吻起初狂乱不堪，后来逐渐变得麻木乏力，直到我再也没办法好好站立，必须要靠在他身上。  
“我想要你后入我。”  
这句话并不用说出来，但我想这么做，想要它带来的激动震颤，这感觉就好比我珍藏着的羞耻之心还没有被打开，这份愉悦仅为雏形，而我能帮助它走，跑，直至飞向天空。  
我深知他会果断地与我一同沉沦，并在意识清醒的情况下如同挥霍般为我付出他的一切。  
他没有用手指为我做扩张，而是用他的舌头，使我仿佛成为他垂涎已久的美酒佳肴。我这辈子第一次高潮了两次，第一次时他在我体内，而再一次时是在他嘴里。  
他小心翼翼的生怕弄伤我，观察我脸上是否流露出任何些微的痛苦，或者稍许绷紧的嘴唇。“你还好吗？”他问，而他嘴里仍满是我的精液。  
“我哪里都好，好到可以升天了。”  
我能看出他在害怕我改变心意，宣称我受够了他。  
我亲爱的Oliver，我的生命之光，没有你我都无法苟活于世。  
“不要向我隐瞒。”  
“你是唯一一个看见我全部，知晓我全部的人。”  
“好吧，”他回答，之后音乐才停了下来。

冬天，Vimini一家通常会呆在米兰，在里维埃拉度过寒假，就像是Patricia Highsmith惊悚片中的角色。由于Oliver的缘故，她说服她父母在离开圣雷莫之前把它们的别墅开放几天。她像个从天而降的仙女一样出现在我们的前门，包裹在羊毛大衣中，戴着同款手套和有毛毛球的帽子。  
她和Oliver就好像从来没有分开过似的，他们的第一段对话是他们曾经围绕《小妇人》中的艾米一角展开的未分高下的争吵。  
“她下流又自负。”  
“恐怕她只是有些青涩。”  
当他们喝着加了鲜奶油的热可可时，我假装全神贯注于肖邦钢琴协奏曲的采谱工作。  
过去常说，我爱肖邦，爱我吧，再爱我一遍。艰难时也不说再见，渴望我们在一起。（I like chopin——Gazebo）这首歌在去年夏季曾火热一时；我和我的朋友们都伴着这首歌翩翩起舞。我不知不觉地哼唱了起来，然后Vimini加入了，稍微有一些跑调。在你的眼中泪水如雨，告诉我该何去何从。然后是Oliver那甘美的男高音。想象着你的脸，在阳光的映照下，那是蓝色天空的景象，永远令我心神向往。当我们又开始合唱时，Mafalda带着一盘栗子粉炸面团来到了客厅。她用迷惑而戏谑的眼神盯着我们三个，然后用那不勒斯方言喃喃自语着离开了。  
炸面团好吃到令人升华，我应该祝贺一下Mafalda，他说着，拿着盘子走向厨房。  
“我一直坚信，”Vimini说，在Oliver身后闲逛，“他喜欢你比起你喜欢他更甚。”  
他这次什么都没能说，所以这应该是她的印象而不是他的。我不知道哪个选项更糟糕。

午后晚些时间，我一边笨拙地摸索着一首蒂皮特奏鸣曲（Michael Kemp Tippett，英国20世纪著名作曲家），一边观察他们下棋。我父亲曾尝试征用Oliver来讨论伯格森的认知和唯心主义，但是他是不会把Vimini晾在一边的。  
“我答应过要教她下棋，”他说，而我妈也站在他这边，“他正在享受假期，正在度假（此处用意大利语强调了一遍），别来烦他。”  
那一天使我感到了一丝诡异的苦涩，产生了一种被忽略的感觉，更严格地说，是我剥夺了Oliver的某些基本的，必需的东西。  
当时我绞尽脑汁也没能想到那个“东西”是什么：是Oliver做父亲的权力。

我们没有用天主教的方式庆祝圣诞节，但我们享用了美味的食物和不可避免的一些礼仪。其中之一是“基督诞生”，也就是耶稣诞生场景的重现：一些是精美的表演，水从纸制的石头上如瀑布般滚落，而纸板做的天空逐渐变暗，继而被星星点亮。  
在节礼日，Manfredi开车带着我们四个去了贝加莫，午饭之前我们参观了大教堂。清晨时分弥撒刚刚结束，人群悠闲地涌动，女人穿着裘皮，男人穿着羊绒或毛羊皮。  
我父亲正在解释新古典主义曾是近代革新，而古典大教堂而是文艺复兴时，由佛罗伦萨建筑师菲拉雷特（Filarete）设计，但随后被其他建筑师所妨碍。  
“我正在试图使人信服，终有一天他们会找到至少可以回溯到罗马时期的遗迹。有足够的证据可以证明这个地区的历史。”  
Oliver询问了一些关于圣文琴佐的早期天主教堂的问题，于是我们不得不和他们走散，而于我而言，是不情愿加入他们的谈话。  
“他们相处地这么好，就像他们已经是老朋友了一样。”我妈说，拉着我地手，将我推向左边的小教堂，去欣赏Moroni的《the Modonna and Child》。我妈注视着玛丽哀伤的容颜，而我则被伟人堤埃坡罗绘制的教堂拱顶之宏伟吸引。它令人无法抵抗，使我被感官恐惧填满。  
“圣约翰殉难。”  
Oliver站在我身后，一瞬间我以为他要将我拥入怀中，在上帝的房屋中做出渎神之举。这不是我们的教堂，但上帝属于每一个人。我止不住地想这里没有我们的容身之地。我们是脱轨的列车，是自然残酷的玩笑。我在乎这些吗？我想了想，发现我决不在乎。但当我转身看向Oliver的脸，我怀疑他与我并不相同。  
“你在想什么？”  
“那个对会议漠不关心的小天使让我想起了你。”  
“堤埃坡罗笔下的形象都偏向于死气沉沉的惨白色。”  
“不是因为这个，你个蠢蛋。看看他离此事距离多远。那儿，高高漂浮在人类的残杀之上，却又拿着决定圣约翰命运的皇冠。他是在指责我的无所作为吗？我是否因为某种狡猾的优柔寡断而有罪？”  
我不安地想起Vimini的话语，但是我并不敢向Oliver询问其中深意。

我的生日派对在Villa Moreschi度假屋举办，那里因为假日的到来而重新开放了。它是一栋庞大的帕拉迪奥式建筑，带有一个长方形泳池，如今表面上覆盖着一层枯叶。圣诞之后一直说是要下雪，但它现在仍然没有出现。  
对于派对我存有一个模糊的印象，模糊却快乐：我们喝酒，跳舞，抽烟，然后喝更多。  
我沉醉于巴卡弟（一种古巴朗姆酒）兑可乐，享受着烟草，兴奋地观看Oliver完美的金发，在舞池中流畅的动作，他的人气，并确知这些都是我的，我的，我一个人的。  
他送给我了一个最新的菲利普格拉斯（作曲家）的唱片作为礼物，封底是由这个男人自己设计的。我在村庄的一家书店中偶然与他相遇了，他谦逊地解释道。你一定很想念纽约，我说。那里的气候比圣地亚哥要好，而我永远喜欢机遇，他回答，亲吻我的掌心。

在午夜零点，每一个人都认真地唱了“祝你生日快乐”并开了好几瓶意大利苏打白葡萄酒。之后不久，我们的主持人，Momo Moreschi，提出玩捉迷藏游戏，而我则是唯一的“受害者”。  
我对这栋房子了如指掌，毕竟Momo和我在小时候就是朋友了。我最喜欢的地方是阁楼，那里只能通过一块隐藏在二楼楼梯平台的镶板进入。  
我爬上摇摇欲坠的梯子，趔趄了两次，并且磕到了我一边的膝盖。我关上了背后的暗门，打开了顶灯，那是——形状怪异的——一个老旧的枝型玻璃吊灯，它的蜡烛型灯泡少掉了一半。  
那里有一大堆旧玩具，好几箱衣服和发黄的教材书。我坐在摇晃的椅子上开始了等待，闭着眼睛，脑中回响着Vienna的歌词：你温热的手和那冷灰色的天空，逐渐消失在远方。（Vienna,Gregorian）  
时间一分一秒的过去，但是没人找到我。我一定是迷糊地睡了一会儿，因为当我睁开眼，Momo 和Oliver正在房间里，在吊灯下喝意大利苏打白葡萄酒并共享一块腿肉。  
“我就知道你一定会藏在这儿，”Momo说，把腿肉和他剩下的半杯酒递给我，“我最好去告诉别人我已经找到了你。”  
他在Oliver的肩膀上虚晃了一拳，把我们两个孤零零地留在这里。  
“为了我们的小寿星，”Oliver说，举起了酒杯，“十八岁是一座巨大的里程碑。”  
“从这一刻起，时光的流逝会开始加速，并在一眨眼的功夫消失在远处。”我醉醺醺地、夸张地宣称。  
他坐在我跟前，将他的头抵在我的胫骨上。  
“你刚才押韵了。”  
他的金发被汗水溽湿，他蓝色的衬衫扣子解开胸口大敞。我弯腰将我的手滑入，意欲感受他潮湿的肌肤，和在我的手指下起伏的腹部肌肉。他举起双臂环住我的脖颈。  
“我想要了，”我说，惊异于我坦诚的陈述。我就好像生长于奢华浮夸之中，时刻准备着索取养分并被采摘，就好像那在日光照耀下红肿成熟的杏子。  
“别停。”他回答，而我滑到他的身上并滑入他的身体，热吻，爱抚，舔舐，直到我分不清他从何时结束，我从何时开始。

在新年前夜，我家照旧举行了一个盛大的晚宴，邀请了一大波人。我们在半夜会放烟花，而我在我们的客人啜饮咖啡时为他们弹奏钢琴。  
Vimini和她的父母来了，但是她冷落了他们并坐在了Oliver旁边，而Oliver将他大部分的时间和谈话奉献给了她。这个仅有十岁的小姑娘让他与自己的小手指十指相扣。  
就像在之前的夏天那样，我好奇他们究竟可能有哪些共同点：一个自信的标准美国男孩和一个古雅的意大利小孩。后来，我逐渐明白他喜欢她的真诚，笨拙和胆怯，他就像是自己从未拥有过的亲生妹妹那样宝贝她。  
“我们即将踏入奥威尔（乔治奥威尔）所说的噩梦，”在我们享用猪脚扁豆汤（新年大餐标配）和土豆泥时，我父亲的一个同学说。  
“时机还未到，但是它必然会在某日发生。科技会在不久的将来统治我们的生活。”我父亲回答。  
在1984年阅读《1984》一定会成为一种高雅成熟的标杆，所以我打算在圣地亚哥的时候读，向当地人展示我不仅仅是一个意大利乡村少年。  
“这是一个恐怖的故事，”我的表妹Giulia说。她今年十五岁，对任何事都感到不安。这一定是家族遗传。  
“人性近乎残酷的真理使得它如此令人恐惧；我们从来都没有从错误中汲取经验。”Oliver说。  
“我也许比你更积极一些，但是作为一个犹太人伙伴我只能同意。”我父亲回答。  
接下来的谈话内容转向了更欢乐的话题，但是我仍然在思考这部小说和它阴郁无助的结尾。生活真的会变成这样吗？死亡听起来遥远而令人费解，但我已与痛苦相伴并为此困扰不已。

放完烟火后，我父亲允许Oliver借走了我们家的车，带我一起去了河岸旁的一个与世隔绝的地方。他把车停在一片我们熟知的空地，毕竟我们在那个炎热的八月于此做过爱。在新年之夜万籁俱静，我想要和你在一起，想要和你日日夜夜在一起，U2在电台中歌唱。（New Year’s Day U2）天空被云遮蔽，一片漆黑，空气冰冷无比。  
“这下真该下雪了。”我说，爱抚着他的脑后。  
我的心就快跳到了嗓子眼，而我甚至都不知道为什么我会如此紧张羞涩。可能是因为Oliver的无言，他的沉静，是多么非比寻常，他可是在坐下读书的时候都充斥着活力。  
在我问他发生了什么之前，他转向我，捧起了我的脸，紧盯着我，让我惧怕他是不是要跟我提出分手了。我很抱歉，但我觉得我牺牲了太多。我打算回到我纽约未婚妻的身旁。我爱上了Momo Moreschi。任何事都在我的胡思乱想中变为可能。  
“我爱你，”取而代之的是他的低吟，“我不指望你能答复。我不想让你这么做。你只需知道我爱你胜过我生命中的一切。虽然我不是很确定但这就是给予给我的。你是被给予给我的礼物。无论我们之间发生了什么，不要忘记今夜。”  
第一片雪花飘扬在空中就像蒲公英的种子，但我的注意力不在那上面。我整个的世界缩小了，或者说是扩大了——Oliver令人沉迷的面容，他蓝色的凝视，他皮肤上的麝香，皮肤下鼓动着的血液，以及他刚才所说的一字一句。  
我想要说些什么，但我嗓子一紧甚至无法呼吸。  
“过来这里，”他说，将我拥入怀中，隔着变速杆紧紧地尽力地怀抱着我。  
在广袤的时间中，吾等凡人永远后知后觉。

我们挪到了后座上宽衣解带。这时候全裸着身子一定很冷，但我们脱下了鞋子，袜子，裤子，并解开了衬衫的纽扣。  
当他再次感受到我的灼热时我试图说些什么，但他吻了我，起初轻柔而后逐渐激烈。  
“什么都不要说，”他说，将舌头滑入我的嘴中，“只需告诉我这是否让你觉得快乐。”  
“好，”我小声回答，恼羞成怒地亲吻他，为我的不识时务感到自我厌恶。我想要和他做爱，但他放缓了我的节奏，爱抚着我的全身，让我保持温暖，并在欲望的边缘徘徊。  
“再吻我一次，”他不断地索求，而我照做了，吻咬着他的唇，十分确定我应该进入他，然后他决绝地进入了我。不能回头，无路可走。

之后，在他温暖而舒适的房间里，也就是我的房间，我们做了一些之前因为身高差的阻挠从未尝试过的事情。  
我们试图寻找正确的支点，不断的失败让我们咯咯发笑，但当快感突然抓住我们时，一切笑声都停止了。这亲密而有爱，但是肉欲和本能的举措解放了我心中的某些一直紧锁着的事物。  
我在他的嘴里达到高潮，然后他也射在了我嘴中，但持续了好几秒。我从来没射过这么多，而他也以同样惊人的量将我填满。  
我是你的，Oliver，永远，直到我生命的终点。  
我有大声地说出来吗？我不知道，但这是事实，尽管我当时并没有意识到这点。

那之后，时光飞逝，Oliver即将离开我们的日子来临了。我父母打算在他离开的前一天带我们去Griante，来作为临别礼物。在Como湖上，这是司汤达《帕尔马修道院》中的大部分背景，让人想起了朗费罗和威尔第的喜好。  
“想象一下司汤达和拜伦勋爵（英国著名诗人）的谈话，”在我们欣赏湖面和其对面的贝拉焦一角时，我父亲说。  
在辉煌的冬日暖阳下，冰雪融化了。  
“拜伦傲慢而易怒，司康达则尊敬他，害羞并因这伟大的艺术家散发的光芒而晕眩。”  
“不知为何这个故事让我想起了什么。”我妈妈说，玩弄着我的头发。  
“最后他发现拜伦也许天赋异禀但也自负小气，有时甚至残酷。”  
“他是个人，不是神，”Oliver总结，然后话题转向了文学和拿破仑一世的历史。  
但我还记得你回答我的声音，我亲爱的Oliver，就好像你想警告我你终有一天会让我失望，而我会发现你的错误并厌烦它们，和你。  
我身体里的每一部分，每个细胞都在渴求你，但你更年长，早已见多识广。  
我第一次翻阅这个故事，而你早已看清结局。

To Be Continued


End file.
